


Learning to run

by Xxscribbles



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Injury, Pack Family, Tagging as I go, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxscribbles/pseuds/Xxscribbles
Summary: life in L'manberg was always quite and mundane, a small town just an hour away from the large city to its east. where the days where calm and the night where quite, even the occasional howl from deep in the woods was barely a whisper. dream spent his entire life in this town. living in the spot light of being the towns "golden boy" being the highest achiever in both sports and academics.but a new family entering the small town has filled the news, whispers and rumors swirling around the new strangers. a family of 6, a signal father with his 5 boys, shaking up the well established dynamic within the town. even the forest comes alive, the sounds of snarls and barks past threw the trees and into homes.or: author had a dumb supernatural idea revolving around where wolves, the dream team and sleepy boys inc at 2 am.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ello ello, this was the place i jotted down the bare bones for a super natural au involving where wolves. i thought abought it a few more times and decided that ya ill actuly write it. feel free to comment and point out any mistakes or thing you think are neat, they give me happy juice lol. :D

the far to loud baring of his alarm startled dream, the blonde shooting up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Flopping back down towards the comfort of the warm covers. batting his hand at the blasted alarm that had startled the once calm room. grumbling as he pulled the extra cover back over his head, wishing to return to his dream.

the fading memory of the serine forest, taunting him as he stuck his head out from under his covers. glaring at the alarm clock that stood annoylgly on his night stand. the bright red letters staring back at him 5:46, it read .he grumbled as he stuck his head back under the covers, reaching to pull a pillow under his head. the thought of going back to sleep was very tempting, school didnt start to 8:30 am and he could always skip his daily run. bringing his covers closer and he snuggled into them agreeing with the small nagging voice that a few hours of extra sleep never hurt anyone.

just as sleep was abought to was over him, another alarm blared, just as loud and annoying as the first. sighing as he tore himself from the warmth of his covers for the second time. clicking the 'off' button a little harsher than truly necessary. 'have two alarms! its worth it to get up early!' he sarcastily thought as he rubbed the final amount's of sleep from his eyes. the annoying red letters presenting a sly 6:00 am, almost taunting him as he glared at the clock.

deciding that looking at a clock was only wasting his time he swung his legs over the side of his bed. taking a moment to streach and allow for his foggy brain to catch up with his actions. yawning as he stood fully up leaving the final remints of comfort as he walked to his restroom. wincing as the soft carpet changed in the much cooler tile of his restroom. closing his eyes as he flicked on the lights, blinking them open as he stared back at himself in the mirror.

the rats nest of blond curls, sticking out at odd angles with large tangles making themselves known. rolling his eyes at his mirror imagine as he quickly went threw his morning routine, wash face, shave, brush teeth, and finally combing his hair. 'looking good' he chuckled at his own joke as went towards hos room, flicking off the restroom lights only to turn on his room lights. walking to his closet, grabbing a normal long sleeve and joggers that didnt smell as bad as the others on the floor. quickly changing and putting on his running's shoes, grabbing another outfit and shoving it in to his gym bag.

looking around his room and grabbing everything else he needed, half thinking as he shoved things in to random pockets. ((same tho)) grabbing a change of shoes and also shoving them into his bag before zipping it up and gently placing it by his bedroom door. grabbing his school bag and shoving his homework into a random folder into his binder with a "ill organize it later" muttered from his lips as he dragged the bag to the door. turning the knob and opening it swiftly as to not let the door make a horrid creak. using his free hand to grab the gym bad and swing it over his shoulder, swiftly shutting the door stopping a few centimeters to close it with a soft 'click.' 

taking the stairs into the kitchen as swiftly as possible. taking a sharp turn to his left to enter the kitchen avoiding the kitchen counter as he moved to open the fridge. staring at the bright light inspecting the contest of said fridge, deciding on a tub aware of left overs from Friday and two water bottles. throwing them into a lunch box, and grabbing an ice pack, lazy throwing the items inside. hooking the lunch box to the his bag, looking back into the dark area. '....might as well get something for drista.' he thought as he set out a bowl and spoon, placing his sisters fav cereal onto the counter and making a quick pb'j sandwich. putting into his younger siblings lunchbox, with a few other snack, and a soda. leaving a note with a small smile face before he headed to the front door.

quickly going threw his mental check list of things ne need hand hovering just above the door nob. "phone, student id, wallet, back pack, gym bag, lunch, necklace, homework...yup!" he smiled to himself as he opened the door swiftly walking out on the porch. shivering slightly at the cold air as he started the walk towards school. fiddling with his phone as he messed with his headphones, walking down the side walk as enjoyed the quiet of the neiborhood.

the 10 minute walk flew bye in a flash, soon he was turning into the small park at the front of the school. stopping by the third tree and grabbing his wallet, leaving his bags in the large tree. he took 10 minutes to streach on the grass, spacing out as he watched the sun peak threw the tress as the tempeture started to rise. hitting his face a few times before he started down the path again, this time going at a steady jog. again simply allowing his brain to go on to auto pilot as he went down the street, letting the rhythm of his steps match the beat of the song playing in his ears. the sound of construction filled his ears as he turned the corner, for the second time. slowing down just a tad to spy. 'wonder whos moving in....' he thought as he saw the frames of a house being brought up by a few workers. saying a quick "hello" to a worker before picking his pace back up and jogging past.

he was surprised that no one had been talking abought the new house. usually if anything happen it would spred like wild fire, nothing big ever happened so any news was always welcome. but he still couldn't get the idea out of his head, the house looked like it would be pretty big, and the placement was odd as it was closer the the woods than most houses. heck it was even further away form the side of town where most people had there homes. as he jogged he couldn't help but think of who would drop money on a house way out here....almost litterly in the middle of no where.


	2. 1am calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ant get a random call from his friends at 1 in the morning......they never call at 1 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:small break down and mentions of medical things and injures:TW  
> I FIXED IT!!
> 
> ......if my pc crashes 1 more time ima riot :/

Ant yawned as he awoke to the sharp ding of his phone. reaching over for the small object and wincing as the the bright light washed over his face. 'Incoming call from: Muffin Man :D' ant bit his lip as he felt a sense of dread. it was around 4 in the morning and bad rarely called this early. clicking the answer button and bringing it to his ear he let out a soft, "hello, bad?"

"h-hey antfrost....." oh that didnt sound good. bad stayed quite for a moment longer letting a sigh fall from his lips, "im really sorry to wake you up so early.  
"its all right man....whats up" ant yawned hearing voices behind bad. pulling off the covers and reaching for his glasses, he still waited for a reply."bad you there man?"

"hey ant, its George ...aorry again! look if you pay pal you some cash can you get us a few things?" ant bit his lip bouncing his leg, he had already come to terms that he wasn't going back to bed, turning on his bedside lamp. "what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" getting off his bed with a small grunt. already walking twords his closet. "....its sapnap we cant say much over the phone, sorry" the sound of the call ending filled his ears. 'sapnap, what did you do this time, oh god i hope everyone's ok' he thought as he grabbed spare coat and left his house with out a sound.

playing music didnt drown out the feeling of dread, nor did it drown out the eri sound of tires down the dirt path. the 'tip tip tip' pf the steering wheel as he drummed his fingers across the soft leather did do much to calm his nerves as he pulled up words the drive way. 2 cars, 1 truck....the latter of which belonged to sapnap, and the care was very noticeably bads. ant put his head onto the steering wheel sighing as he grabbed his phone. shooting a quick "I'm here" text to George, turning off his cars lights. the last car defiantly belonged to the boys mother and would not be happy with someone showing up at 1:52 am. the ping of his phone startled him a simple "ok" from George.

he reached back and grabbed the gas station bags. heading up towards the porch, just as his feet hit the last step the door gently swung open. "you go the stuff?"  
holding up the bags gently he smiled "ya....is he ok" his lips tearing into a from and the small shake of Georges head. walking back into the house with a small motion to follow. avoiding the loudest steps and other things thrown around the small hallway. George knocked a signal time before there was a shuffle from inside. bad popping out his head and smiling, he looked tired and over all drained. opening the door further for the duo to step back inside. 

now that he could see his friends in a better light they both looked terrible. George had a few twigs matted into his hair, and a few scrapes across his face. he help his left arm a bit strangely. but over all he seemed ok, if only a bit shaken and exhausted. bad was a fair bit worse, tho he had no scrapes or bruises, he just seemed extremely tired and worried. taking a deep breath he asked a question to break the eiry silence.

"w-where's sapnap, i-is...he ok?" bad seemed to think for a bit before he spoke. "y-ya h-hes on his bed right there...d-di you get the medical supplies?" ant nodded rummaging threw the bag and handing bad the things he had listed out on his text. looking over to where there injured friend was, he looked the worse of the 3. bruises scattered what he could see of his face, his face was scrunched up in pain. "i-is he sleeping" he asked as he kneeled nest to bad. "ya, George says he passed out on the way here" his friend worked quickly, wrapping there unconsuess friends arms. ant tilted his head at bads statement "on the way here, what even happened?"  
the older sighed working on a few other wounds. sighing tiredness clearly draped over there features.

"i-i wasn't there, but apparently well they where out patrolling......they cought a new scent." bad scrunched up his nose as he continued to work. ant sat quietly listening to him speck. "so of course sap and George followed it, apparently he went ahead" a few tears threatened to spill from bads eyes that he quickly blinked away. "it was another wolf...only he found sapnap first a-and..." the small that left bads lips broke ant heart. taking a shakey had in his "hey hey hey... it ok, look spanap and George are ok." he smiled at the other, grabbing a tissue from spanaps nightstand, handing it to the other. "t-th-thanks" ant gave him a small smile "don't worry, snaps probaly the fastest healer out of all of us.....and georege...is already fast asleep." they both laughed the once tense room much more comftorbale. the brunet in the corner knocked the fuck out, not even bothered by the sound of talking or giggles.

if the others joined him for a quick nap of there own, well thats between them. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading :D sorry if this is really bad idk how to actuly write good stories lol.  
> also leave your comments on who you thing the wolf who attaked sapnap is, i wanna see what yall think


End file.
